Gripe
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: -Versión en español de Flu-  Tener gripa es horrible, pero es peor cuando estás encerrado con alguien que te gusta. Mal summary, pero buena historia... tal vez XD FubukixHaruna


_De nuevo estoy escribiendo cosas sin sentido. Pero bueno, este fic es el mismo que Flu, escrito por Mademoiselle le chat y lo traduje con el permiso de… esperen, esa soy yo XD Nah, ya en serio, lo subí en ambos idiomas porque siempre he pensado "si no supiera inglés me gustaría que los fics en inglés estuvieran disponibles en español"; si por alguna razón lo leyeron en inglés notarán que hay algunos cambios, lo hice para darle sentido en español. Ah, el fic está desde la perspectiva de Haruna._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5._

Y mi castigo comenzó, no puedo creer que tenga que estar aquí cuando no tengo nada que ver con la situación. Estúpida gripe, primero mi onii-chan y luego el Príncipe de los campos nevados.

Por suerte pude tomar algunas cosas antes de que el inútil doctor me dejara encerrada con ellos en esta habitación. Estoy leyendo "Cómo ganar un Pulitzer", pero no tengo ánimos de seguir leyendo. Cierro el libro y voy a la ventana, afuera todos están entrenando y divirtiéndose.

-Flashback-

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, acabábamos de llegar a este hermoso país tropical esperando a checar nuestro equipaje y recibir la vacuna de las enfermedades de ese país (especialmente para un tipo de gripe que es especialmente contagiosa)

¡Sí! ¡Campeonato mundial!—dijo Endo saltando muy emocionado—chicos, ¡demos nuestro máximo!

¡Sí!—dijeron todos felices.

Cuando todos tuvimos la vacuna (o al menos fue lo que pensamos), nos registramos en el hotel y al día siguiente estábamos en el campo de soccer listos para entrenar, pero no fue como esperamos… nadie supo que ni Fubuki ni Onii-chan no habían tomado la vacuna…

Onii-chan, ¿estás bien? —dije preocupada al ver que estaba enfermo

Sí Haruna, comencemos ya con el entrenamiento…

Kidou, creo que tienes fiebre—dijo Goenji y tocó su frente—sí, es fiebre, ve a tu habitación y llama al doctor.

¡Maldición Goenji! Te lo dije y se lo dije a Haruna también ¡ESTOY BIEN!—dijo y de repente oímos un ruido sordo, Onii-chan volteó a ver de dónde provino—bueno, creo que él no está bien.

¡Fubuki-san!—dije preocupada, me arrodillé a su lado y lo piqué (No estoy segura de por qué lo hice) —Fubuki-san, ¿estás bien? ¡Por favor di algo!

Haruna, creo que no puede oírte—dijo Tsunami conteniendo la risa

No es gracioso Tsunami-san, ve y consigue ayuda—dije mirándolo molesta

Bien, ¿por qué toda esta preocupación?—dijo Onii-chan molesto—solamente se desmayó

Aw, Haruna está enamorada de Blanca nieves—dijo Fudou y comencé a molestarme

¡Cállate Fudou!—grité y Fubuki comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente—Fubuki-san ¿estás bien?

¿Mamá?—dijo y luego me miró dándose cuenta de que no era su madre—oh, Haruna-san, lo siento… pero no me siento muy bien

Aquí está el doctor—dijo Tsunami

Déjenme ver—dijo el doctor—es solo gripe, no se preocupen, tiene que descansar el resto de la semana y estará bien ¿de acuerdo?... y usted señorita cuidará de él

Haruna va a cuidar a su novio, ¡qué lindo!—dijo Fudou

¡Te dije que te callaras!—dije tratando de golpearlo— ¿y por qué yo?

Bueno… creo que sabe más al respecto y sus otras compañeras está ocupadas con el equipo.

Yo tampoco me siento bien—dijo Onii-chan—creo que también debería ir con ustedes

Que mal, perdimos dos buenos jugadores… ¡pero recupérense pronto!—dijo Endo sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, o si se dio cuenta… es una malvada persona a quien le gusta ver sufrir a las personas

Y así fue como vi mi hermosa libertad volando lejos… se suponía que estaría con ellos toda la semana.

-Fin del flashback-

Suspiro mientras recuerdo ese horrible momento, pero para mí bien, ellos pasaron dos días durmiendo (no tengo idea de cómo, pero fue así), solamente se levantaban para comer… por lo cual tuve paz hasta ahora en que ambos están despiertos. ¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué no Fuyuka que le encanta la enfermería? Pero ella vendrá hasta la próxima semana, estúpido pasaporte…

Esto es tu culpa—dijo Onii-chan molesto mientras Fubuki-san mira hacia otro lado—tú no querías la vacuna y ahora estamos los dos perdiéndonos el entrenamiento

Admito que no quería la vacuna—dijo Fubuki mirando molesto a Onii-chan—pero…

¿Podrían callarse?—ellos me van a volver loca—es culpa de ambos, de Fubuki-san por no querer la vacuna y de Onii-chan porque… supongo que quisiste hace que Fubuki-san tomara la vacuna y te olvidaste de la tuya, ¿no es así?—Onii-chan asintió—bueno, ahora los dos vuelvan a dormir, necesitan descansar para que se mejoren pronto y así podremos salir de esta horrible prisión.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ¡lo logré! Ahora, de vuelta a mi libro… un momento, ¿Fubuki-san está triste? ¿Por qué? Trato de olvidarme de ello mientras el doctor entra en la habitación.

¡Veamos si están listos para dejar esta habitación!—dice el doctor

Pero… solo hemos estado aquí por dos días—dice Fubuki-san

Si… no importa, si están bien pueden irse—dice y sonríe—señorita Otonashi, usted puede esperar afuera.

En serio, no sé cómo, pero estoy afuera; me estiro y camino por el pasillo, es más grande de lo que recuerdo, pero créanme, estar encerrada por dos días me ha afectado.

Señorita Otonashi—dice el doctor mientras disfruto de mi libertad—por favor entre—mi corazón se detiene—debe cuidar al señor Fubuki, no tiene fiebre, pero debe descansar unos días más—me aparecen lágrimas tipo anime, ¡no puedo creerlo!

No se preocupe, son solo dos días más, incluso puedo decir que para mañana estará listo para regresar al entrenamiento, después de eso, podrá disfrutar de nuestro país, ¡nos vemos!

Si le haces algo a mi hermanita de mataré—dice Onii-chan saliendo de la habitación

¿Por qué dijo eso?—me pregunto y veo a Fubuki-san sonreír

Haruna-san, siento mucho tenerte encerrada en esta habitación conmigo—dice sonrojándose—pero te prometo que me recuperaré pronto

Más te vale recuperarte pronto—pienso mientras suspiro sonriéndole, me siento en la silla y comienzo a leer el libro de nuevo

¿Te molesto? Porque me estás ignorando—dice y me sorprendo

Lo siento, creí que querrías dormir—me disculpo— ¿te estás sintiendo mejor?—digo y voy a su lado y toco su frente—no tienes fiebre, te recuperarás pronto—él sonríe— ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? El doctor dijo que solo necesitaba descansar…

Haruna está enamorada de Blanca nieves—puedo oír las palabras de Fudou en mi cabeza

Sé que Fubuki también está enamorado de ella ushi shi shi… Fubuki y Haruna sentados en un árbol…—oigo la voz de Kogure… un segundo, Kogure nunca dijo eso, ¡él no estaba ese día! Me volteo y veo a ambos en la ventana

¡Largo de aquí!—grito y puedo verlos correr— ¿desde cuándo se juntan para molestarme?—me volteo y veo a Fubuki sonrojarse… un momento, él no está sonrojado ¡está completamente rojo!— ¿estás bien?—toco su frente

S-sí Haruna-san—dice avergonzado

Oh, olvídalo—digo y sonrío—ellos solo están bromeando—sí claro—podremos vengarnos cuando salgas de aquí—voy a mi silla pero él toma mi mano, yo me sonrojo—Fu-Fubuki-san ¿qué sucede?

Nada Haruna-san—dice soltando mi mano, lo miro y él baja la mirada— ¿Te importaría si te cuento un pequeño secreto?—yo niego con la cabeza, él inhala muy muy profundo—Tú… tú me g-gustas…—bloqueo mental—lo dije, tú me gustas mucho Otonashi Haruna—dice sonrojándose aún más (¿es eso posible?)

Ya veo—digo recuperándome— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Claro que me gusta o quizás…—pienso rápidamente— ¡TE AMO!—grito e inmediatamente cubro mi boca sonrojándome y salgo corriendo, me quedo en el pasillo— ¡¿Qué DIABLOS HICE?—pienso mientras me siento desmayar

Tal vez no esté listo para decirlo como tú… pero—dice Fubuki y me abraza—gracias mi linda Haruna—susurra en mi oído y siento escalofríos, el me deja ir y nos miramos el uno al otro

Debes descansar, vete a tu cama—digo bajando la mirada— ¡y tienes que guardar el secreto!—digo cerrando la puerta, me volteo y lo veo en la cama, voy a su lado y lo beso en la mejilla—olvidé decirte que tu le dirás a Onii-chan que eres mi novio—susurro en su oído y él me mira algo asustado

Me rio y voy a sentarme en la silla para terminar el libro, creo que él se recuperará pronto…

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Aww, espero que les haya gustado, el final fue algo apresurado, pero sigo en shock por lo de Endo Natsumi (sí, Level 5 ya lo hizo oficial). En fin, espero algún review._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
